Seven Minutes in Heaven
by kyomijiki
Summary: Kisa and Hiro's birthday party is in a few weeks! Tohru is excited, but she, the Juunishi, & their friends start to have odd feelings towards each other. Is it love? What happens when they play "Seven Minutes in Heaven" during the party? Surprise pairings
1. What To Get?

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Fruits Basket FanFic

**A/N: Alriiiight. This is my first fanfic, so it isn't gonna be as great as the ones I've already read about Furuba. But if you think it's good, tell me! I need inspiration to keep writing, otherwise I'll probably stop and you'll never know what happens in the end. -laughs evilly- Just kidding! But please review, I want to know what you guys think! Oh, and I won't write about the game, Seven Minutes in Heaven, YET. Maybe in the next few chapters I will though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. End of Story. **

Tohru walked up and down the aisles of the accessory store. She needed to find something, a gift, for Kisa for her birthday next month.

_It would be better to buy them now, than last minute_, she thought. _I wonder what kind of things Kisa likes. Hmm…well, she __**did **__like that bracelet Hiro gave her last year, but I don't want to copy him. Maybe she would like a necklace? Or maybe some earrings? Oh, but her ears aren't pierced…_

Tohru sighed. She wished her friends were with her right now. She needed some adivice on what to get a little girl who was about to turn into a teenager; 13-years-old.

"Yuki-kun would have probably suggested for a bracelet. Kyo-kun would have wanted me to get Kisa-san something special. I think," Tohru said to herself. "Hana-chan and Uo-chan would have wanted me to get her clothes or something along those lines. Oh, this is so hard!"

"Hey." Someone was behind her.

Tohru turned around and gasped, clutching hand-bag tightly.

"Ah! H-hatsuharu-san! You su-surprised me!"

Haru glanced up at the ceiling. "Really? Well, sorry 'bout that. But I overheard you talking to yourself," Haru leaned in toward Tohru. "I think you should get Kisa something she would really like. Something that she would always treasure forever."

"I would love for Kisa-san to get something that she will never forget!" Tohru cried. "But, Haru-san…what can I get her?" she asked, bewildered.

Haru shrugged. "I don't know. But anything you get her, she'll love." Then he walked away from Tohru, heading off to one of the other stores across from the food court. Tohru noticed a bunch of younger girls gawk at him as he walked pass.

She sighed. "I guess I'll just come back next week with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. They might know what I can get Kisa-san." She paused. "But what was Hatsuharu-san doing in a girl's store anyway…?" **(a/n: makes you wonder, doesn't it? truth is, he was lost. again. lucky he found Tohru!)**

Tohru walked out of the mall, heading down the street towards Shigure's house. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. She tripped over a couple of rocks, but arrived at home just in time to make dinner.

"I'm home!" Tohru called out. She took her jacket off.

"Honda-san, welcome!" Yuki answered from the kitchen. He was still wearing his school uniform.

"Hai! Yes!" Tohru said. She smelled something funny in the air. "Ah…I'm sorry to ask, but what are you cooking Yuki-kun?"

Yuki frowned. "Well, I tried to make some rice balls earlier, but they came out wrong for some odd reason. So I gave them to the squirrels outside, but they didn't like them either." Tohru giggled. Yuki continued, "Now that you are here, Honda-san, do you mind making the riceballs for me?" He smiled at her.

"Of course! I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Honda-san."

"No problem!"

Yuki walked out of the kitchen to change into his regular clothes while Tohru took over the kitchen. He passed Kyo on the way to his room.

"Watch where your going! Damn rat!" Kyo had accidently bumped into Yuki.

"I'm not in the mood for your complaints, so quiet down, stupid cat," Yuki replied calmly. He was really tired. He had been at school till 5:30, and could barely get anything done right. He couldn't even concentrate on his work with the Prince Yuki Fan-club following him around in the halls, shouting out, "We love you Yuki!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN RAT?!"

Yuki walked into his room and slammed the door in Kyo's face without saying a word.

"Rude, annoying, bothersome rat…" Kyo muttered to himself. He wished Yuki would just fall in a well sometime soon. Kyo's stomach grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun! Are you hungry? I'm just about to finish cooking," Tohru told him happily.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kyo watched Tohru run around frantically around the kitchen. "If you don't slow down," he said, yanking the back of her apron so she would stay still, "you're gonna hurt yourself. It's just food. You can always cook some more if it burns anyway."

"Y-yes, but Shigure-san and Yuki-kun need their food quickly! They have been busy all day, I assume, so they must be terribly hungry!" Tohru said in a rush. She stopped running, and Kyo let go of her apron.

"Shigure can wait. And that rat doesn't eat anything anyway. Just let him starve," Kyo said, smirking.

Suddenly, Kyo was kicked from his chair and somersaulted in the air, just before landing down hard on his back on the kitchen floor at Tohru's feet.

"What was that you said about letting me starve?" Yuki asked, annoyed. He walked back into the kitchen and heard Kyo's comment about him just in time.

"Ahh..uhh...K-Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru stuttered.

Kyo picked himself off the floor and turned to face Yuki, who seemed to look bored.

"Why you! You'll regret doing that to me!" the red-faced Kyo said.

"I don't regret it at all. You deserved it."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah."

Tohru intervened before a fight could break out.

"Eh..Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun? Please, don't fight. It was just a little misunderstanding! And, it's time for dinner anyway!" she said hurridly, trying to distract the two boys.

"Sorry, Honda-san," Yuki apoligized with a smile. He faced Kyo. "It's that stupid cat's fault anyway."

"WHY YOU!! I'd like to hurt that pretty little face of yours!"

Tohru looked on in shock as Kyo flew through the wall into hallway. Yuki walked over to the table nonchalantly.

"The food looks excellent, Honda-san."

"Eh..uhh…thank you, Yuki-kun," Tohru replied, worried about Kyo. Shigure came in and looked at Yuki through the hole in the wall, pretending to sob.

"Yuki-kun! My house!" He sat down next to Yuki. "Try not to destroy my house Yuki!"

Yuki glared at him and sighed. Kyo got up from where he was and plopped down next to Tohru. They ate in silence, until the faithful Shigure started talking to Tohru.

"Soooo…Tohru…," Shigure said slyly, glancing at the two boy's expressions every so often. Yuki and Kyo were wary of Shigure's tone toward Tohru.

"Ah, yes?"

"What are you getting the lovely Kisa-san for her birthday?" he asked her. The boys sighed in relief.

Tohru thought for a moment. "Ah! Well, I haven't thought of anything yet. I wasn't sure if I should get a bracelet for her like Hiro-chan did, or something else." Tohru looked down, embarrased.

"You know, it was just decided earlier that Hiro and Kisa were going to have a conjoined birthday party."

"Really?!"

"Yes. It should be interesting."

"Hai! But, I'm not sure what I should get for Hiro-chan…and I still can't find anything wondeful for Kisa-san."

"I see. Well, we should all go shopping tomorrow! C'mon, Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" Shigure said playfully. "Let's go shopping!!" he exclaimed in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Never. Especially if that rat is going," Kyo said angrily.

"Like I'd ever be seen in public with an idiot," Yuki remarked.

"Will you two please stop arguing and go to the mall? You wouldn't want to leave me and Tohru alone…would you?"

"I'm going," Yuki and Kyo said at the same time. Shigure smiled.

"Lecherous old man…" Kyo muttered to himself.

**A/N: Yaaaay! First chapter! So, I kinda realized that Hiro's birthday would've already passed before Kisa's since he's probably older than her. I'm not sure though, I don't think they ever mentioned age in the manga. So it doesn't make sense if they decide to conjoin their birthdays if Hiro's already passed. But I don't feel like fixing it, so...whatever.  
Also, I'm not sure who should be paired with who in this story. So that's up to my reviewers! If you think Kyo should be with Tohru, or blah should be with blahblah, then tell me and I'll keep score of who wants who!**

**Kyo and Tohru**

**kyomijiki (mee!)**

* * *


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**by Kyomijiki**

**A/N: I think I write too much in these chapters. Maybe I should tone it down more? Less dialogue or something? Not sure, but you guys need to review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. (sobs in corner of room)**

"Honda-san, what about this?" Yuki held up two stuffed animals, a tiger and a sheep, hugging each other. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were at the same accessory store Tohru had gone to the day before, trying to find something for Kisa and Hiro. Shigure complained of a headache right before they had left the house, so he wasn't there with them.

"Ah! That's so cute!" Tohru exclaimed. "Kisa-san would love that!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure Hiro would," Kyo remarked. "He'd probably throw it over the fence."

"He won't if Kisa likes it, smart-"

"Look at this!" Tohru interrupted, dragging Kyo by the hand over to the corner of the store. Tohru had seen a box with beautiful designs on it.

"It has all of the zodiac on it! Even the cat, Kyo-kun!" Tohru opened it up. A sweet, bell-like melody played.

"It's a music box, Honda-san," Yuki told her. "You wind it up on the back."

"Hey," Kyo said, "There's a bunch of small plastic zodiac animals in there. I think you can stick two of them on the springs so they'll dance. Or something."

"Aww! How adorable!" Tohru exclaimed. She took the music box off the shelf and hugged it. "This is it! It's perfect for Kisa-san!"

"Hai. It **is** perfect Honda-san. She'll always remember you gave that to her," Yuki agreed.

"Yeah, whatever. Now you have to get Hiro a present," Kyo reminded her.

"Oh, yes! Eh…Yuki?" Tohru was confused. "What do smart teenage boys like to get for a present?"

"Uhh…" Yuki was at a loss for words. He had never gotten many presents as a child, and when he did, Akito usually took them away. Yuki scowled at the memory.

"Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" Tohru asked. Yuki's expression softened.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. But, I'm okay now. Thank you for worrying about me."

Tohru grinned. She ran to the cash register to pay for the music box. Once she received her change, the trio walked around the mall, window-shopping for something that would interest Hiro.

"Do you think Hiro-chan would like some books to read?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think he reads," Kyo stated.

Tohru sighed. She glanced around the mall and saw something that caught her eye in one of the stores. _Oooh…What's that? It looks like…_

"…a skateboard with pictures of sheep with helmets on them?" Kyo questioned, catching up to Tohru, who had ran to the window of the shop.

**(a/n: I couldn't think of anything else brilliant enough for a 13-year-old boy. Besides Guitar Hero…)**

"Honda-san, are you sure Hiro would like that?" Yuki asked politely. "Won't his friends make fun of him if there are sheep on his skateboard?"

Tohru looked downcast. "Hmm…" She looked up and ran into the store, not waiting for Kyo or Yuki to follow her. "Stay there! It's a surprise!"

Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, and looked away quickly. Neither of them wanted to be there with the other, but if it was for Tohru, they would do it. Meanwhile, Tohru was inside the shop, buying a skateboard for Hiro with different designs on it. She didn't want to be hated by him if his friends made fun of the sheep designs.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed as she walked out of the store with her purchase. Tohru opened up the bag to let the boys see what she had done.

"Not bad," Kyo complimented, oblivious to the fact that the skateboard looked slightly girly. He was just staring at the small, orange blob-like thing on the left of the skateboard.

Tohru blushed and giggled. "Isn't it awesome, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki smiled. "Yes, it is." Truthfully, Yuki thought it was a little odd to have ALL of the Juunishi decorating the skateboard. He doubted if Hiro would think it was the same "awesome!" Tohru thought.

"I even asked the guy if he could put the sheep and the tiger next to each other! And to include the cat!" Tohru beamed. **(a/n: Pssst! The cat is the orange blob Kyo's staring at!)** "All the guy did was put these things that looked like stickers on the skateboard and bring them to the back room. Then, when he brought it back out, the skateboard looked like new! Hiro-chan will love it!"

Yuki grinned and Kyo smirked.

"Ah," Tohru remembered. "Don't you two have to get Hiro-chan a present too? And Kisa-san?"

"We already got them, Honda-san," Yuki said to her.

"Really? When?" Tohru asked.

"Last week. When you were out shopping, Shigure dragged us to a store downtown and we bought the gifts," Kyo said.

"Oh! Okay! Let's go then, I have to be home in time to make dinner, and then I have to get to work!"  
The trio walked home, making a pit stop at the grocery store on the way so Tohru could pick up some food to cook.

**The Next Day- Student Council Room:**

Yuki sighed. The room was slightly a mess and Manabe and Kimi were nowhere to be found. Sakuragi, or as Manabe likes to call him "Chibi-suke," was sick, and Machi had left to make photocopies of a sign about recycling trash and other junk. Yuki was alone in the classroom, trying to fix the mess.

"I'm back, President."

Yuki was startled. He didn't know Machi was standing there, watching him until she spoke.

"Sorry for the mess," she apologized. She didn't look at Yuki as she spoke, however. Her hair covered her face as she tried to pick up the fallen papers.

"Ah…let me help you, Machi-san." Machi didn't reply. Once all of the papers were picked up and stacked on top of the desk, Yuki turned to Machi.

"Here," she stated before Yuki could even ask her anything, "I copied the sign. We can have Manabe and Kimi post them up all over the school when they come back."

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "_If_ they come back."

Yuki smiled, and nodded. He didn't know why, but it seemed that Machi did not like him very much.

Before he could ask her if there was anything wrong, Kakeru and Kimi burst into the room.

"The king has arrived!" Manabe shouted. "All bow down to me, King Kakeru!"

Yuki sighed in defeat. _He's acting so much like Nii-san, it's killing me…_ Yuki thought. Kimi giggled, and slapped Manabe on the back of the head. "You idiot! Yun-Yun is the president, so he is the king!"

Kakeru rubbed his head and shrugged. "I'll be the…the…umm…"

"The court jester?" Kimi snorted. She pranced order to Yuki.

"Yun-Yun!" Kimi said, "I'm boored! Give Kimi something to do!" she laughed, then said, "Your Majesty."

Yuki felt his face turn bright red, and turned to Machi for help.

"Okay," she said, taking over. "Kimi and Manabe, you two go take these signs and stick them all over the halls, especially near the cafeteria." Machi shoved the stack of papers into her half-brother's arms and gave the stapler to Kimi.

"Okie dokie!" Kimi said energetically. "Bye Yun-Yun!" she said as she dragged Manabe along with her to the door.

Once the door closed behind them, Yuki relaxed and slid into one of the chairs. Just by watching Kimi and Manabe made him tired. He saw Machi take a new box of chalk and scratch each one on the chalkboard until all of them were just barely used. She even broke one in half. Yuki also saw Machi eye the folder lying just next to Yuki's arm, but didn't reach out for it.

"Do you like making messes?" Yuki asked politely. He watched Machi sit down and play with the box of paperclips.

"No," she replied calmly. "I just really hate perfection." She still hadn't looked at Yuki during the whole meeting.

"Oh." Yuki frowned. A lot of the girls at school, especially the Prince Yuki Fan-Club, thought he was perfect.

"Do you hate me?" He only asked the question to know if she was just trying to avoid talking to him because he was "perfect."

Machi didn't answer.

Yuki went on, looking down at his hands. "Because I'm not perfect. Even if that crazy fan club thinks I am. I make mistakes, and…I mess up a lot of things too." _And I also hide things from the people who want to get to know me better. _

For the first time, Machi looked up at Yuki. She saw that his face was red, and he actually looked normal for a second, in her eyes. Yuki looked up too, and Machi turned her attention to the windows.

"Please don't hate me," Yuki pleaded. "I would like for us to be friends, since we are going to be working with each other for the rest of the year."

Machi was quiet. Too many things were going on in her head. _Does Yuki really want to be my friend? Does he really want to know a trouble-maker like me? He's seen me make a mess of myself, and this class, but still…he's talking to me. _She shook her head. _Correction; he's __**trying **__to talk to me._

Machi turned around and faced Yuki. He was staring back at her.

"I…" she started. Yuki's eyes were boring holes into hers, and that made her nervous. "I…don't hate you," she admitted. Yuki almost smiled. Machi continued, "It's just…you always act so perfect, and not messed up, and people love you." Yuki blushed at this. "I just don't like people who think their all that, you know?"

"Me either. But I can certainly think of a few people who act like that," Yuki commented, thinking of Ayame and Kakeru. Machi nodded in agreement.

Yuki walked toward where Machi was sitting, kneeled down, and leaned in toward her face. He cautiously kept track of where his hands where and his position; he didn't want Machi to accidently fall onto him, causing him to transform.

"Also," he said, "I think you're pretty nice. Even if you do like to mess things up so their imperfect."

All the blood rushed to Machi's face. _Stop this! Don't feel this way about the President! He's just a regular, normal person who you can be JUST friends with. Besides, you barely know him! But...he's an imperfect human...like me._

"Thank you," she muttered. Yuki backed away, just as the door burst open.

"YUKIIII-KUUUN!!"

"SOHMA-KUUUN!!"

_Oh no…_ Yuki thought.

"Eh…?" Machi stuttered, feeling the bond between her and Yuki break as the group of girls surrounded their idol, suffocating him. She cursed silently.

_Stupid Prince Yuki Fan Club…_

**A/N: Another chappie done! Thank gosh. I only got a couple reviews and almost 25 hits! C'mon people! "I don't care! That's okay! I'll keep writing anyway!"  
Sorry, that was pathetic, since I'm not a cheerleader. Anyways, I'd love to hear from my viewers? Ya know? So by the way, I wanted Yuki to have a scene with Machi, since...I just wanted him to! Next...actually, I have writer's block, so feel free to give me ideas! And review! Well, here's the vote so far:**

**KyoxTohru**

**kyomijiki  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer**

**HiroxKisa**

**Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

**A/N: And yes, you can vote more than once. I haven't because...that would be weird, since I'd vote for Kyoru and Yukiru. So, while I only put my name for KyoxTohru, I'm really voting for all of the couples, including the weird ones some people like to come up with. The couples with the most votes will be in the story!**

* * *


	3. A Trip To The Fair

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**By: Kyomijiki**

**A/N: Kay, so this chapter is done. I was actually gonna write about the party here, but then I decided to hold it off, because not all of the couples have been talked about or talked to each other yet. When I began to write this chapter, I had no idea what I wanted to write; I was just listening to the song "Who Knew" by Pink (FYI, I dont own this song) and I got inspired to write a scene with the fair! If you saw the music video for the song, you'll know what I mean.  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Fruits Basket. Now, read and review! **

"Tohru!" Momiji was standing at the gate in front of their school with Hatsuharu, waiting for Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo to join them.

"Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-san! Hello!" Tohru replied back gleefully. School had just ended. Tohru was in a happy mood, and Momiji just made her even more excited.

"C'mon Tohru! Let's go!" Momiji pulled on Tohru's sleeve, dragging her down the street.

"Yo." Kyo sprinted ahead of the happy bunny and stopped him in his tracks with a bonk on the head.

"Waaah! Kyo hit me!!"

"Shut up, you noisy rabbit. And where do you think you're going anyway?"

Momiji took a moment to recover. "I'm taking Tohru to the fair!" He grinned.

Kyo bonked him on the head again, and Momiji started wailing.

"Kyo, you really should stop that. He could be losing brain cells," Haru said as he and Yuki casually caught up with the three teens.

"It's his fault for making plans again without our consent!" Kyo retorted. "And why the stupid fair anyway? I'm not going. I'd rather just walk home right now and leave you all here to suffer."

Haru whispered something to Momiji and stood back. Kyo watched him suspiciously.

Momiji cried, "Tohruuu! Don't you wanna go to the fair with both Yuki _and _Kyo? It wouldn't be fair if we just left him behind! It wouldn't be as much fun!"

Tohru gasped. "You're right! Kyo-kun! You must come to the fair with us! Please? For me?"

Kyo growled. "Fine." He looked at Haru and glared. Haru just shrugged and put his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Yuki said, placing Haru's arm back at his side.

"Nothing. You looked a little spacey, so I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get lost if you accidently wandered away."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Or maybe it's _you _who would wander away and get lost."

"C'mon!" Momiji yelled to the slow bunch of guys. He was walking in front of them, with Tohru's hand in his. "We've gotta hurry if we want to get on all the rides!"

_Rides? _Tohru gulped. _I hope they're gentle rides…  
_

"The Exterminator," Haru said, reading the sign on one of the rides that looked like it would drop you during the loops. They already paid the entrance fee, and were ready to go.

Tohru watched the ride and squeaked as the coaster went up and down and upside-down. Kyo heard, and glanced at Tohru to make sure she was okay. He grabbed Momiji by the scruff of his jacket before he rushed onto the ride.

"Have you every thought that _some people_," he looked at Tohru for emphasis, "might not want to go on those wild rides?"

"Oh no!" Momiji shrieked. He ran over to Tohru. "Tohru! You're not afraid of going on the Exterminator, are you?" he asked.

"Eh?! Ah! Well…no! Yes! I mean…!" Tohru was hyperventilating.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand for comfort.

"If you don't want to go on, Honda-san, I'll wait with you while Momiji and the others go on the rides." He sensed Tohru's look of guilt and added, "Don't worry, Honda-san. I don't mind." He gave her a smile to prove himself.

"Well…okay." She smiled back and turned to Kyo.

"Are you going on the rides, Kyo-kun?"

"Nah," he answered. "I'm not in the mood. I'll just stay with you, too."

_Despite that damn rat being here though, _Kyo thought. _Oh well, I'll deal with it._

Yuki wondered why Kyo wanted to stay.

"In that case, I guess I'll go on a couple rides if that idiotic cat is staying with you," Yuki told Tohru. Kyo silently cheered.

"Okay, Yuki-kun! Have fun!" Tohru replied.

Haru, Yuki, and Momiji headed off towards the extreme rides.

**Haru, Momiji, and Yuki:**

The three teens where standing in line for the ride. Momiji was impatient.

"When is this line gonna move faster??" he complained.

Yuki was looking off in the distance, oblivious to the five pre-teen girls standing in back of him, entranced by his looks. Haru noticed though, and snickered. He punched Yuki lightly.

"Hey, what's going on in that brain of yours?" Haru said, knocking on Yuki's head.

"It's nothing." Yuki looked away. Haru knew something was bothering him, but didn't press on.

"Yaay! We're almost there!" Momiji shouted, interuppting Yuki's thoughts. But after a minute, he went back to thinking.

_"Do you hate me? Because I'm not perfect. Even if that idiotic fan club thinks I am. I make mistakes, and…I mess up a lot of things too. Please don't hate me. I would like for us to be friends, since we are going to be working with each other for the rest of the year."_

_"I…don't hate you. It's just…you always act so perfect, and not messed up, and people love you. I just don't like people who think their all that, you know?"_

_"Me either. But I can certainly think of a few people like that. Also, I think you're pretty nice. Even if you do like to mess things up."_

_"Thank you."_

Yuki shook his head, trying to regain a sense of the present. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Machi. Everyone thought he was perfect, that he couldn't do anything wrong, but she was able to admit to his face that she didn't really like him, at first. That's what made him confused. He sighed. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

"Earth to Yuki? Hello? Come in, Yuki?"

Yuki was startled. "Uh, yeah?"

Haru was standing by the coaster, waiting. "Let's go." Momiji was already fastened in his seat at the front of the coaster, bouncing up and down. Yuki felt embarrassed, but climbed in after Haru. They buckled their seats and waited for the countdown.

_Five…four…three…two…one…and BLAST OFF!_

**Kyo and Tohru:**

Tohru and Kyo were walking down the rows of arcade games and delicious-looking food stands. The smell of churros were making Kyo's stomach growl.

"Let's stop for a snack," Tohru suggested.

"Sure."

They both bought drinks and a hot dog, and sat down under a tree in the shade. Tohru and Kyo ate their food silently, watching the events occuring around them. Tohru saw a small set of twins beg their mother for cotton candy, and she felt sorry for them. She wished their mother would be kind, and give them the cotton candy they wanted. Kyo saw the same scene, and thought that the children should just shut up and leave their mother alone. She looked tired and cranky at having whiny children follow her around the fair.

They both sighed at the same time. Tohru noticed, and giggled.

Kyo was confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Hehe, nothing Kyo-kun." She grinned at him. Kyo smiled back without realizing what he was doing. Tohru's heart beat faster, knowing the Kyo had just given her a genuine smile, one that was seen very rarely in the Sohma household.

"Hey," Kyo said. Tohru snapped out of her trance.

"Y-yes?"

Kyo pointed to the ferris wheel. "Wanna go on that one? I mean…" he mumbled, "Only if you want to. And if you don't barf or anything…"

"Hai! I'd love to go, Kyo-kun!" Tohru beamed.

Kyo stood up and reached out for Tohru's hand. Her face blushed for some odd reason Kyo couldn't figure out, but he lead her towards the ferris wheel.  
Once they were on, Tohru became ectastic.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" she squealed. Kyo grunted in reply. He liked heights, which was one of the reasons he chose this ride. He didn't object riding with Tohru though, it was better than riding it with someone else who would've thrown him off. **(a/n: He's thinking about Kagura, if you didn't know.) **

The ferris wheel turned, and the car Kyo and Tohru were riding climbed up invisible steps. Tohru sat on the opposite side of Kyo.

"Uwaah!" Tohru cried, leaning her head out the window. "We're so high!" Kyo leaned back in his seat and rested his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes. He dreamt he was back on top of the roof at home. But this time, Tohru was there, and she was lying on the rooftop with him. He crinkled his eyebrows in frustration. Why was he thinking about her? Kyo blinked his eyes open. Tohru was quiet. He glanced at her, and saw a tear run down her cheek. The ferris wheel stopped, and their car was at the top, overlooking the whole city.

Kyo slid next to Tohru on her side of the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tohru sniffed. She reached for a tissue in her pocket and blew her nose. Then she looked back out the window. Kyo tried to think of things to comfort her, but nothing came to mind. Then Tohru spoke:

"Mom would've loved this view," she said. Kyo understood immediately what Tohru was upset about. She went on, "Mom took me to a carnival once, when I was little. We went on the ferris wheel, and she held me when we got to the top. I was so surprised that we were so high, that I cried." Another tear slid down her cheek, and Kyo brushed it off.

"Mom held me in her arms, and told me that there was no reason to be afraid. She said we grow out of our fears as we age, and that when I was older, I wouldn't be afraid of heights anymore. She was right." Tohru sighed. She wasn't crying anymore, but there was still a small lump in her throat. She felt Kyo brush her hair with his hand, and felt comfort in that. "I still miss her though…"

"You know," Kyo said, tilting Tohru's chin so his eyes were on hers, "I went on a ferris wheel with Shishou before, when I was little."

"Really? Were you scared?"

Kyo scoffed at the question. "No," he said. Then he grinned, "but Shishou was."

Tohru couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing. _I can't imagine Kyo-kun's shishou being scared of riding a ferris wheel! And he's an adult! It's just too funny! I wonder how he was able to survive the ordeal afterwards! _

Kyo was pleased with himself for being able to comfort Tohru. Seeing her happy and laughing made his heart soar, and even though he didn't know why, it made him feel better.

As the ferris wheel stopped again, Kyo and Tohru got out of the car and walked to find out where Haru, Momiji, and Yuki went.

**Kyo, Hatsuharu, Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki:**

The large group was standing outside of the arcade arena. Haru challenged Kyo to a game of air hockey.

"No way. There's no freakin way I'm gonna play some idiotic game of table hockey, with YOU," Kyo said angrily.

"It's _air _hockey, you dumb cat. Not _table _hockey," retorted Yuki.

"Yuki dear, would you like to play? It could be two on two; me and you versus Kyo and Momiji. Tohru can play on the winner team," Haru said.

"Eh? T-that's okay! I'll just watch!"

"As long as you _never _call me 'dear' again," Yuki responded, "I guess I'll pla-"

"I'M GONNA WIN AND BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo exclaimed, racing over to the air hockey table and putting in two quarters. "LET'S GO! THIS TIME, I WON'T LOSE!"

Yuki sighed, and Haru nodded. Momiji rushed to Kyo's side, and Tohru watched the game from the sidelines. Whenever the puck was stuck and not moving in the middle of the table, she would move it to the person who had hit it last. Usually Kyo.

After two hours of mindless arcade games, and "frightning rides," according to Tohru, the group headed home. Momiji and Haru waved goodbye to Tohru, Yuki, and the beaten Kyo.

"That was fun," Yuki said, smugly.

Kyo's face grew hot, but he didn't say anything, afraid that the rat would insult him again in front of the girl.

Tohru, oblivious to Kyo's rage, took both the rat and the cat's hands, and they walked home. Tohru and Kyo never said a word of what happened on the ferris wheel.

It was their little secret.

**A/N: Yeah...so, please review? I'm asking very nicely. You can even be mean about my story! I give you the right to curse at the work I painlessly wrote!  
****So, the updated couple pairing:**

**KyoxTohru:  
****Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer**

**KyoxKagura:  
****Hiro Sohma**

**HiroxKisa:  
****Hiro Sohma  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

**HaruxRin:  
****Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

**YukixMachi:  
****Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

**HanaxMomiji:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

**A/N: By the way, here are the rules for voting.  
1. You can vote for as many couples as you want, and whichever couple you want. Even if it's weird. I'll add them if they aren't already there.  
2. No threats. (ex: Make the story HaruxKagura or I won't read&review anymore!)  
3. The couples that have the most people voting for them will be in the story. Depending on how many votes a certain couple has, they will have a special scene in the next chapter of the story. This could change.  
4. Review! I'll still write, but serious, no support here!**

**Also, I'd like to thank my current reviewers! (see above)**

* * *


	4. Soaked!

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**By: Kyomijiki**

**A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own Furubaaaaa. Wahhh! Okay, anyway. I have no idea where this chapter came from, but I was in the car, thinking about what would happen if I got into a water fight with my friends and we started spraying each other with the hose...and out popped an idea for another chapter! I'm trying to think of exciting events that could happen to the Furuba characters before Kisa and Hiro's birthday party. Ideas are welcome!**

Tohru and Kisa were sitting outside on the porch, trying to figure out what the theme of the birthday party would be. There was only about three weeks left until the party. Kisa's mother was busy with work, so Tohru offered to help plan and decorate. The party was to be held at Shigure's house, since they were going to need a lot of space. Hiro wasn't there to help Kisa pick out decorations, to his disappointment; he had to do his chores first.

"I think that the main color of the party should be…light-orange! That's your favorite color, right? Light-orange?" Tohru said.

Kisa nodded and smiled cheerfully.

"Do you think Hiro-chan would like the color light-orange, too, Kisa-san?"

Kisa opened her mouth. "Yes…" she said. "Maybe we should have some dark colors as well? Like…" she paused and thought hard. _What was Hiro-chan's favorite color?_

Tohru saw Kisa's face bunch up in thought, and she giggled. "Kisa-san! You're so cute!" Tohru hugged Kisa tight. When she let go, she saw Yuki walk passed them, heading out to the secret base.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru called out.

Yuki slightly turned his head toward the voice. Tohru waved, and Kisa smiled. Yuki smiled back. Then he remembered something.

"Honda-san?" he asked.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"Don't forget Hatori is coming here later on."

"Eh? Yes! I almost forgot! He's coming because we agreed to wash his car for him, right?" Tohru thought about yesterday afternoon. Shigure had called Hatori and asked him about the car he was driving, and how it looked. Hatori sensed he was up to something, and point-blankly asked Shigure what he wanted.

"A car wash!" Shigure had said to the phone. "Car washes are fun! Remember when Aya was student council president? We had that huge car wash at school…"

After a couple of prodding and complaining how dirty his car was, Hatori agreed to bring the car over so that they could wash it together.

Yuki walked off, leaving Tohru and Kisa to discuss what games were going to be played.

"How about a water balloon toss? Those should be fun!" Tohru exclaimed. Kisa gave Tohru the "OK," and she added the game to her list. Other games added to the list were Pin the Tail on the Tiger/Sheep (Tohru's idea), a 3-legged race, a hula-hoop contest, and freeze tag. These games made Kisa feel warm inside, but another game, a _different_ game, was on Kisa's mind.

"Um…Onee-chan?" Kisa said, biting her lower lip. She was nervous. _I have to ask Onee-chan! If I don't ask, we won't be able to play it! I have to be brave! For Hiro-chan!_

"Yes, Kisa-san?"

"…."

Tohru patiently waited for Kisa to speak. She knew how hard it was for Kisa, after what she had been through a few months before.

"CanweplaySevenMinutesInHeaven, pleasepleaseplease?!" Kisa blurted out in a rush. Tohru looked confused.

"Kisa-san, please relax! Now, repeat what you said slowly," Tohru said.

Kisa took a deep breath and tugged at her hair. "At the party…can we please play Seven Minutes in Heaven? I heard about it at my friend's party," Kisa said, "and I thought…it might be…fun?"

Tohru took a minute to think this over. She knew how the game was played; someone spun a bottle, and whoever it landed on, they had to be locked in a small space with them for exactly seven minutes. Sometimes they even had look-outs in the closet with them, to make sure that the couple did what they were supposed to do; kiss each other. Tohru liked the idea though.

"Hai, Kisa-san! We'll play Seven Minutes in Heaven! After all, it's your party!" Tohru said. _And Hiro-chan's too, but I don't think he will mind that much._

Kisa's face lit up and she hugged Tohru.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

An hour and a half later, Kisa went home with her list of supplies needed for the party. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were holding wet sponges and buckets of water. They made their way to Hatori's parked car. Shigure and Hatori were on the porch, watching the trio with pretend interest.

"Sooooo…Tori-san…" Shigure said.

"What do you want?"

Shigure looked over at the trio. Especially at Kyo. "Is she coming?"

"Yeah, she's coming."

"When?"

"Soon. Don't worry yourself about it. I specifically told her to arrive here hidden so Kyo wouldn't see her," Hatori said in a monotone voice. "Just like you told me to tell her."

Shigure clapped, and attempted to high-five Hatori. Hatori gave him a look, and Shigure put his hand down. He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun. _Ah…I wish Aya was here. He wouldn't be so boring like how Hatori is right now. Tori-san is just reading his book; I didn't even write that book! Hmm…high school girls…high school girls…_

Hatori glanced at Shigure, whose eyes were closed and was grinning like crazy. He shook his head in disgust, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking about. Then he turned back to the book he was reading.

Meanwhile, Yuki looked up from scrubbing the windows of Hatori's car. He had heard some rustling in the distance, but didn't think much about it. He wasn't paying much attention though, and he bumped into Kyo.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Kyo yelled. He was in a cranky mood, having been forced to wash the car with the rat. He couldn't have asked for anything worse than that. Kyo walked over to pick up the hose, and had some difficulty trying to turn the water on. He didn't want to ask Tohru, because then the rat would notice and laugh at how simple he was. _I think all you have to do is pull this lever and..._

_SPLASH!!_

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Kyo had accidently pulled the lever just as Tohru rounded the corner of the car. Without any warning, a burst of water that was coincidently aimed at Tohru shot out from the hose, and she ran around screaming, thinking something must have hit her hard and that she was in pain. She didn't know Kyo had just soaked her. Yuki, who saw the whole thing, was laughing uncontrollably and clutching his stomach because it hurt from laughing so much. He couldn't help himself, he just _had _to laugh. Shigure and Hatori had heard the screams, and when they turned their attention to the group, they saw a confused Kyo holding the hose (which he quickly turned off after Tohru screamed), and a surprised and exhausted Tohru completely wet from her head down to her shoes. Shigure couldn't control his laughter and let it out, loud and clear. Hatori suppressed a giggle, but inside he was also laughing.

Just then, a dark-brown haired girl ran from her hiding spot among the trees and raced to Kyo.

"Kyooo-kuun!" Kagura said as she sprinted over to where Kyo was. Kyo, slow as he was, didn't hear her cry out his name until she was about five feet away from him. He panicked, and turned on the hose full blast, aiming it at the gleeful boar.

Another "_SPLASH" _was heard. Kyo turned the hose off. Kagura stood there, soaked and embarrassed. Everyone was staring at her, wanting to know what she would do next. Kyo realized what he had just done, and dropped the hose, backing away slowly. He was planning to run away to the roof as soon as he got the chance. His eyes were trained on Kagura, waiting for her to strike.

"K-Kyo…?" Kagura said softly. She was crying, but it was hard to tell since her face was wet. Her hair was also covering her face, but when she looked up, straight at the cat, her eyes were gleaming with anger, and Kyo knew he was in for a rough beating."K-Kyo…KUUN!!" she screamed in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!!"

Yuki smirked, as Kagura chased Kyo into the house. Shigure whimpered, saying, "My house! Oh, dear, they're going to tear it apart!" Tohru watched in awe that turned to worry as loud crashes and yelling were heard. Hatori shook his head and went back to the book he was reading.

"Eh…what just happened?" Tohru asked Yuki. Yuki picked up the hose and carefully aimed the stream of water at Hatori's car.

"Nothing to worry about, Honda-san. Kagura won't be staying over tonight, from the looks Shigure just gave her. Her rampages don't last very long." Tohru stood next to Yuki, watching him.

"Okay, Yuki-kun," Tohru said. She was still worried about Kyo though. _I hope he's okay in there. It's quiet now, so Yuki-kun was right; Kagura-san stopped. I hope she does leave soon though; I just don't have enough food for her _and _Hatori-san. If they are staying, of course. _As Yuki laid the garden hose down onto the grass and handed Tohru a towel to dry the car, Tohru was mystified. There was another reason why she wanted Kagura to leave, but she didn't like to think about it. It made her head hurt and her heart ache, so she ignored the feeling. _Mom would not approve of this feeling I'm having towards Kagura-san. I know we are friends, but still…she is so attached to Kyo-kun. Am I…jealous of Kagura-san? _Tohru stood up straighter. _No! I cannot feel this way! Mom would not be proud if she knew. I've got to ignore this feeling! _

Kagura came out about half an hour later, skipping over to Shigure and Hatori. She wasn't sad or angry, just calm. She apologized deeply for ruining the house, but said that her Kyo was fixing it right up, just for her. Shigure nodded, knowing that Kyo was probably just too afraid of making her even madder. He wondered what went on between the two those peaceful 30-minutes, but left the thought alone. Although he was glad that _someone _was fixing his house. Hatori stood up, and he and Kagura said their good-byes to everyone. Strangely, Shigure noticed that Kagura did not yell out her good-bye to Kyo. He knew his plan had worked. Hatori and Kagura climbed into the brand new-looking car, Hatori in the driver's seat, and reversed out onto the road toward the main house.

Kyo came out once they left, and collapsed onto the lawn.

"Ah! Kyo-kun!" Tohru rushed over to him, inspecting him to see if he was hurt in anyway. "Are you okay? Kagura-san didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" She was leaning over his body, peering at him.

Kyo mumbled, "No. But, I'm hungry." He looked up at Tohru. They stared at each other for a moment. Kyo blushed, and turned away, thinking about what Kagura said when she talked to him. Tohru was curious about why it was so quiet before, but she didn't ask Kyo.

Tohru stood up, and announced she was going inside to cook dinner and that it was getting late. Shigure and Yuki agreed, and walked inside with her. They left Kyo outside on the grass to gather his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I've already got Chapter 5 written up, but I'm gonna wait till I get a couple reviews. I'm not holding the chapter ransom, I just wanna see if there are any new votes for the couples. We've already got KyoxTohru as the winner so far...but that could change!**

**KyoxTohru:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
animechix112  
lafayette722**

**KyoxKagura:  
Hiro Sohma**

**HiroxKisa:  
Hiro Sohma  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
lafayette722**

**HaruxRin:  
Kyki-The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer**

**YukixMachi:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
lafayette722**

**MomijixHana:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Hiro Sohma**

* * *

* * *


	5. Letting You Go

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**By: Kyomijiki**

**A/N: So this chapter is all about what happened to Kagura and Kyo those peaceful minutes after she destroyed Shigure's house. It's nothing X-rated or anything, (geez. is that all you people think about?). Just kidding! Okay, so here we go:  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket. No, I never will. Sadly. **

**Recap:**

"_Ah! Kyo-kun!" Tohru rushed over to him, inspecting him to see if he was hurt in any way. "Are you okay? Kagura-san didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" She was leaning over his body, peering at him._

_Kyo mumbled, "No. But, I'm hungry." He looked up at Tohru. They stared at each other for a moment. Kyo blushed, and turned away, thinking about what Kagura said when she talked to him. Tohru was curious about why it was so quiet before, but she didn't ask Kyo._

_Tohru stood up, and announced she was going inside to cook dinner and that it was getting late. Shigure and Yuki agreed, and walked inside with her. They left Kyo outside on the grass to gather his thoughts._

**Kyo and Kagura: **

Kagura was frustrated, upset, and outrageously angry at Kyo. She had chased him all the way into the back area of the house, and flung him back inside, not caring how much he was physically injured. Actually, she didn't even realized that Kyo was in pain. She decided that he deserved it for the shock and embarrassment he caused her earlier. However, Kagura had calmed down, but Kyo had gone up onto the roof, trying to escape from her. She sighed, and climbed the ladder. Kyo jumped when he heard her reach the rooftop, and Kagura felt him tense up as she sat down next to him.

She cleared her throat. "So, this is where you go when you want to escape, huh?" Kagura asked. Kyo relaxed; Kagura's rampage was over and she was back to her old self. Sort of. He was still annoyed though.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" Kagura ignored Kyo s attitude towards her and grinned.

"Nope!" She laid back and watched clouds form in the sky. It was quiet for a couple minutes. Kagura was thinking of the way Kyo had been acting lately. It was strange. When Shigure had called her a couple months before, he stated pointblank that Kyo had feelings for Tohru. He said that Kyo was totally "head over heels" for the onigiri, even if he didn't realize it yet. Shigure knew this would make Kagura explode.

**(A/N: Shigure, you horrible man. You call yourself an adult?)**

Of course, Kagura was enraged. She didn't believe Kyo would do such a thing. Shigure had to talk quickly before she dropped the phone and sought out to find her precious Kyo in order to destroy him, then ask him if he liked Tohru. Kagura's eyes were flaming, but she kept listening to the voice on the phone. Shigure said he had a plan to expose Kyo, so Kagura could find out for herself if what he said was true.

Kagura waited for Shigure's signal for a few months now. She couldn't wait, she was impatient. Then, earlier today, she got the signal. It was the call from Hatori telling her what Shigure had wanted her to do. Kagura had followed his every instruction; hide in the bushes around the house until Kyo's back was turned. Then, she would run out to greet him like any other day.

Although, Kagura recalled, this time had been different. While she was running to Kyo, she noticed him holding the hose looking bewildered and her friend Tohru soaked to the bone. The details clicked in her head, and she was so busy thinking, she didn't realize when Kyo lifted the hose up again, and pulled the lever. Then next thing she knew, Kyo was climbing desperately onto the rooftop, groaning in pain, and she was at the bottom of the ladder, slightly wet.

Kyo grumbled next to her. Kagura guessed he was recalling the events too. Kagura sat back up, and laid her hands in her lap. She stared down the rooftop at Tohru, drying up Hatori's car with a towel. She wondered what Kyo could possibly see in the small girl.

Kagura turned to the cat. His eyes were now closed.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked. Kyo didn't answer.

She tried again. "Kyo-kun? Is there a reason why you don't return my love?"

Kyo's eyes blinked open, and he stared dumbfounded at the boar.

"I'VE TOLD YOU BILLIONS OF TIMES WHY! IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT! SO STOP BOTHERING ME ALREADY! SHEESH!"

Kyo was fuming. Kagura nodded. She already knew this information, but decided to ignore it. She tilted her head slightly.

"Is there another reason?" she asked quietly. "Like…maybe you like someone else?"

Kyo was silent.

"It's okay if you do," Kagura told him. "I promise, I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you, Kyo-kun." She hesitated, but continued to talk. "But, if you love someone else, you have to tell me, Kyo-kun. I will always love you, but I want you to be happy."

Kyo's mouth formed an "O" shape. He started to say something, but then changed his mind. _Should I tell her? But then again, she's got that big, loud mouth of hers, and she might tell Shigure or someone else who'd blab it out. _Kyo was thinking furiously while Kagura waited for his reply.

"I'd don't want to talk about it," he finally said.

"Oh, okay. Is it Tohru?"

Kyo was speechless. He found his voice a few seconds later.

"Wh-What? Of course not!" Kyo blurted out too quickly. _How does she know? Is it that obvious? Oh geez, if she knows then that rotten dog probably knows._

That was when Kagura knew for sure it was Tohru. She was hurt, but refused to show it.

"If you like Tohru-san," Kagura said, "you should tell her. She's an understanding person." Kagura grinned.

Kyo folded his arms over each other.

"I don't like her like that," he mumbled crossly. Kagura knew he was lying. She knew Kyo too well.

"Ookay! Whatever you say, Kyo-kun! But remember, you have to tell her!" Kagura bounded down the roof and stepped down the ladder. "Bye-bye, Kyo-kun!" She waved before disappearing.

Kyo growled, but he noticed she didn't scream good-bye to him or drag him off of the roof. He let out a breath of air.

"Thank god she's not going to be bothering me again anytime soon," he said to himself.

Kagura walked out of the house towards Shigure. She gave a weak smile and gave Shigure a thumbs-up. He knew his plan would work all along.

As Hatori walked over to Yuki to inspect his car, Kagura glanced up at the roof. Kyo was still there, and for a second, Kagura thought he was looking down at her, watching her. Her heart skipped a beat, but then he turned his head a little bit to the right, and she realized he was staring down at Tohru. Her smile disappeared, but she wasn't sad or angry. Actually, she was glad that Kyo had found someone who he could love, and who could possibly love him back.

Kagura and Hatori said their good-byes, and got into the car. They drove off quickly. Kagura turned around in the back seat to look out the back window of the car. Her eyes were trained on Kyo. Kagura knew she was leaving her Kyo forever, and that she could never take back what she said and did on the rooftop minutes before. She didn't regret what she did; today, she was going to be a new person. She was changed.

As the car drove around the corner, away from the house, Kagura caught a glimpse of Tohru, and smiled sadly. A small, almost invisible tear crept down her cheek.

_Take good care of my Kyo-kun, Tohru. _Kagura wiped her eyes and turned around to face the front. She met Hatori's eyes in the rear view mirror. He looked away, pretending to not have seen a thing.

_You deserve to have him._

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I thought it was a little short. I was gonna put in something about Haru and Rin, but then I couldn't think of anything they could be doing together so I just went with this. Next chapter SHOULD be about them. Oh, and since KyoxTohru is winning so far, I decided to drop the Kagura coupling for a few chapters. (Don't worry to those of you who are fans for KyoxKagura. She'll be back, and this time it's gonna be Kyo who's jealous. Hehehe...oops. Did I give something away?) Well, anyway. Here's the votes:**

**KyoxTohru:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
animechix112  
lafayette722  
nami4027  
snoopykid2991  
draganett**

**KyoxKagura:  
Hiro Sohma**

**HiroxKisa:  
Hiro Sohma  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
lafayette722  
snoopykid2991**

**HaruxRin:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
snoopykid2991**

**YukixMachi:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
lafayette722  
snoopykid2991**

**MomijixHana:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Hiro Sohma**

* * *


	6. Coincidental Meeting

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**By: Kyomijiki**

**A/N: Ahh. Sorry, I haven't been updating in awhile. A loooong time, in fact. I just got so busy with homework and school. I went on a couple school trips, and then there are final tests. I have those this week. My school got a half day today because of "extreme heat/weather" so I decided to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets. BUT I DO OWN!!... ah, never mind. I don't own anything.**

**The Hospital:**

As Haru walked down the hallway of the hospital, he couldn't help walking right into the cafeteria. He was supposed to meet Rin in a few minutes, but she would understand if he stopped for a little snack. Haru picked up an onigiri from the snack bar. He sat down at one of the tables near the door, and surveyed the room.

It was a while before Haru decided to visit Rin. He had lost track of time; watching the children chase each other around the tables had entertained him. He thought about what Rin would say when he came in late. Haru wondered what time it was.

_Where the hell are the clocks? _Hatsuharu wondered. He glanced around at every wall, but they were bare. No one was walking down the hallway, so he couldn't ask for the time. _Whatever. I'll just see her when I do. She won't mind or anything, I know her too well for that._

Haru strolled down the corridor. Eventually, he realized that he had gone past the corner with the picture of the monkey a few times. He stopped, and tried to backtrack himself to the cafeteria.

"Did I make a left turn here? Or was it right?"

Hatsuharu was confused. Everything looked familiar, but he didn't know how to get out of this part of the building.

_Click. Clack._

Haru turned abruptly. A little girl with blond hair who looked exactly like a certain rabbit he knew bumped into him.

"Huh?" the girl said as she walked into Haru. She looked even more confused than him.

Haru smiled. "Aren't you Momo? Momo Sohma?"

The little girl nodded. _How does this guy know her name? _She glanced behind her, seeing if her mom had come to look for her yet. She had never seen anyone like this stranger she bumped into. He was tall and had two distinct shades of hair; the top white while the bottom was pure black. Momo couldn't help herself; she was star struck.

Haru noticed how the little girl was staring at him intently, and how she was wide-eyed. He ruffled his hair and sighed.

"So, are you lost or something?" he asked her. Momo didn't answer. Haru coughed.

"Eek!" Momo let out a small squeal. She didn't realize the stranger was talking to her. Her eyes were so transfixed on the boy's appearance, trying to memorize every genetic trace of him. Momo blushed a deep red, and started to back away.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Uh. Do you know how to get to the fifth floor? I'm supposed to meet this…friend of mine there. But, I was walking from the cafeteria and took a couple of turns and then I suddenly found myself here." Haru stopped and pointed to the picture of the monkey. "I think I passed that thing about five times before."

Momo giggled. The stranger was funny. She was grateful for the fact that she knew the hospital inside-out, with a few exceptions. She was prone to wandering the halls whenever her mother took her to visit her sick aunt.

"I'll help you find your way," Momo offered in a small voice. She led him down the maze of hallways to the elevators.

_I guess she wasn't lost after all_, Haru thought. He followed the small blond girl all the way to the fifth floor.

Momo turned around when they reached their destination.

"Umm…" She looked up at Haru.

"I'm Hatsuharu," he said. "Thanks for, you know. Leading me." He nodded to himself. Haru walked to room 517, where Rin was sleeping.

"Bye, Momo."

Momo watched him stroll down the hall, and ran back downstairs to tell her mother about the strange, but good-looking guy. She wanted to learn all about him. _Oh no! _Momo thought as she ran. _I forgot to ask what his last name is!_

**Rin's Hospital Room:**

"Where have you been?" demanded Rin as Haru glided through the door. Rin sat up in her bed as soon as she heard the door open. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

"Well," Haru began, "I was walking down the hallway and I took a left turn. And then after a few minutes I realized that I was walking down the same hallway so I took a right, but then the hallway _still _looked the same so I-"

"Okay, okay," Rin interuppted. "I get the idea. You were lost."

Hatsuharu shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the foot of Rin's bed.

"You know Kisa and Hiro's party is coming up, right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. What are you getting them?"

"Candy. Junk. Whatever they want."

Rin laughed. "That's healthy."

Haru pouted. "Well, it's not like you're getting them something better."

"Your wrong. I'm buying Kisa a 10-foot tall plushie tiger. And Hiro's getting this really cool video game-thingy. It costs a ton but it's worth it."

Haru's jaw dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"No."

Hatsuharu snorted. Rin grinned at him.

"So, Isuzu. How are you feeling?" Haru asked once he stopped laughing.

"Horrible. The food is disgusting. I need to get out of this dump soon."

"Yeah. I think they said you were supposed to leave last week."

"I was. But I couldn't resist shoving my lunch into the face of that guy next door. He was such a pervert; always coming in here and acting like he owned me. If I could, I would've punched him so hard, he'd wake up from a coma in Brazil."

Haru sighed. "Well, they'll let you out in another week. Then we can be together." He smiled.

Rin nodded and fell back onto her pillow. She shut her eyes. Haru leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night," he said. Haru walked quietly out of the room.

"It's morning, you idiot," Rin mumbled with her eyes closed as Haru closed the door behind him.

**A/N: I know this was an EXTREMELY short chapter. Usually, I write more than a thousand words, but I'm getting kinda lazy. I don't really like this chapter, but I HAD to write something. I know you guys hate waiting for me to get on with life and write. And Momo having a little crush on Haru is kinda cute. :) I'm not sure how old she is, so I made her kind of 1st to 2nd grade-ish. **

**Thanks to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS for reading and reviewing!! You guys know who you are!  
The votes:**

**KyoxTohru:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
animechix112  
lafayette722  
nami4027  
snoopykid2991  
draganett  
Murasaki-sama  
kitkat13  
Amber**

**KyoxKagura:  
Hiro Sohma**

**HiroxKisa:  
Hiro Sohma  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
lafayette722  
snoopykid2991**

**HaruxRin:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
snoopykid2991**

**YukixMachi:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Kyoru-Reviewer  
lafayette722  
snoopykid2991  
Rosa  
Amber**

**MomijixHana:  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
Hiro Sohma**


End file.
